Not just a game
by Smurphsummers02
Summary: The team go undercover to inspect a innocent board game, or is it? is it a innocent board game when the uncontrollable side affects cause riot and distress? with a helping hand from two former members of the team, can they crack the case? A bit of Deri and Toneisha contained (when I say a bit, I mean more than abit)
1. Chapter 1- just the begining

**Saint Heart's classroom**

"Right then class; come on its not that hard." Mrs King says as she desperately tries to teach her class math. Suddenly Aneisha Jones feels something vibrate and beep in her hand- her communicator. She looks around and see's Keri and Dan obviously having some sort of silent conversation with each other and Tom already had his hand up, Aneisha shot hers up.

"Ah, so some people in the class aren't totally brain dead." Mrs King mutters. "Yes, Aneisha."

"Umm, well, miss I have a dreadful headache and it's getting me distracted so..." she cuts herself off.

"So I think you should take a day off to feel better, you are dismissed Aneisha," Mrs King finishes for her. Aneisha trots off out of the classroom, into the corridor waiting for the others.

"Tom?" Mrs King impatiently asks.

"Dentist appointment, miss."

"But I thought that was last week?"

"Yeah, but I missed the bus so it's been rescheduled for this week."

"Chop, chop then," Mrs King says. Tom hurries out of the classroom joining Aneisha in the corridor. "Ok then class, I'll make this a bit easier..." Mrs King says as she turns back to the board. Dan looks around and catches Keri's eye, he nods signalling that they should leave now rather than later. They silently creep out of the classroom to the others. In a hurry, they all run to the caretaker's cupboard, Aneisha pulls the light from its socket and places her thumb to be scanned.

**H.Q**

The door immediately opens and they all stand in position waiting for Keri to pull the leaver. The stomach flipping elevator ride leaves them looking absolutely fabulous. They emerge from the elevator to find Frank and two other girls, around 25, having a quiet, civilized chat.

"Ah, team," Frank says calmly. "I'd like you to meet rose and daisy, former members of MI High." Daisy and Rose stand up to greet the others, they make their way through hand shaking and murmurs of "Pleased to meet you" or "How do you do?"

"Ok, now that we've all been introduced, I'd like to tell you the entire mission that will be carried out over the next few weeks." Frank begins. "A gaming company called Steamtrain has produced a new game that is selling out worldwide. It may seem like an innocent game but recently we've put someone from MI 9 inside of Steam train to get some evidence. The agent got through to us just before he went missing, according to him 15 minutes after playing this game a deadly gas takes your free will over. The side effects contain rioting and the constant urge to fight, we believe the real company behind the game "freeze ray" and Steamtrain are really Korps."

"Let me guess," begins Daisy. "You want us to go undercover and prove that Korps is truly behind the game "Freeze ray"?"


	2. Chapter 2- has it begun yet?

"Precisely Daisy. We have taken all your abilities and skills into account recently and it has been recommended that Tom and Rose shall be our technical agents," Frank announces.

"What a surprise," Keri says sarcastically as Daisy grins.

"Anyway," Frank continues. "Tom and Rose will also guide you through the mission and can either require back up easily or make themselves back up." Rose and Tom glance at each other,

"Cool, so we'll practically be carrying everyone on our shoulders?" Rose asks humorously.

"Well the main reason we have two technical agents is because there will be four field agents, which brings me to daisy and aneisha we thought you would be most co-operative together as you are both skilled at interrogation, disguises and acting. You two will be going as two business women, best friends who share the same occupation to be precise. You will be given more information about who you are and what you do when we reach MI 9 later on." Frank pauses turning to Dan and Keri. "Which leaves me with you 2, I don't know that much about your cover except that, Dan, you are Andrew Plotan the manager of Steamtrain and this is your wife Madison Plotan," Frank pauses as Keri and Dan both sigh as they have to pretend to be hopelessly in love. "Andrew usually calls his wife Maddy as do many others, and that's all I know." He turns back to face the whole team. "As I said before this is an ongoing mission that could last days, maybe even weeks if we do the job properly and keep our cover. Now you need to make your way over to MI9 to receive additional information. Good luck team." Aneisha, Daisy, Dan and Keri dispatch themselves into the lift saying silent goodbyes to the H.Q for what could be months, if they don't get caught.

**MI 9 H.Q**

Dan and Keri said their goodbyes to aneisha and Daisy, then they are sent off to get their new look. Aneisha could see, once Dan and Keri left, that Daisy didn't like the idea of separating. "It's ok," she started saying to daisy, although she felt like she should be saying it to herself. "I'm sure we'll see them around our fake job, then again we probably won't recognise them." Just then a very formal looking business man came and directed the two girls into his office.

"Please take a seat," he began. "I'm Max Oakwood deputy head of MI9, nice to meet you both. Now, you understand why you are here, don't you?"

"Yes, we're here to investigate the new family board game "freeze ray"," Daisy began. "And hopefully prove that Korps, or some other evil league, is behind it."

"Correct" applauded Max. "You are best friends who design board games, you're artistic and creative, make sure that side starts to come out in you. You there on the left, is your name Daisy?" He asks pointing at Daisy.

"Yes" Daisy answers.

"Well, your new name is Brooke Willows, your only living relative is your father and he has moved to Australia to start a new life. Which leaves you 2 sharing an apartment block as friends, so you can keep up the rent, got it? Also you're 30 years old and single." He continues...


	3. Chapter 3- its begun, for Dan and Keri

**Thank you to the anonymous and helpful reviewers for your continued support, I would just like to confirm there will be a Deri romance, sorry spoilers but I'm sure we all seen it coming,**

**Maddy xx**

Keri strolls out of the boutique, her eyes searching for Dan. She sees and old man, a young woman and then a youngish looking business man dressed in a suit his jet black hair ruffled up. He looks different but she couldn't forget that face that same, calm face. She didn't know what she thought of this face or this personality or this person. But it was something good, but whatever it is she has never truly felt it before. Dan snaps her back to reality when he politely says, "umm... Ker... I mean, Maddy?"

"Andrew? Or Andy, or whatever." She replies. He almost didn't recognise her as her normal straight auburn hair has been changed to be all frizzy and golden brown. It didn't really matter she was still Keri so things can't be that bad, as he said this to himself he was wondering, why? Why was he so bothered if Keri had changed? Yes he liked her, but he just didn't know how much...

"Err... ok. We need to get or extra info and get the key to our house, apartment thing." He pauses as Keri giggles. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah." They wait outside of Max Oakwood's office waiting to be told their cover stories. As they are told to enter, somehow, Keri doesn't know how, but their hands meet. Only for a second and Keri feels her heart pumping very, very fast. She still doesn't know what this feeling is.

"So, Keri and Dan," he finally says. "Or should I say Madison and Andrew. You know the situation all you need to be is the flies on the wall. You will report to work with each other Andrew and maddy are never separated, Andrew is quite overprotective with maddy so I suggest you warm up to each other a bit... Burr." Max hands them the key and takes their mobiles they don't know why they need to but it must be protocol or something. When they finally exit, someone immediately calls on Dan A.K.A Andrew. Keri and Dan get such a shock they immediately find each other's hands as they don't want to blow their cover already.

"Oi, you there. Just like to say the board game I got from your company, my kids and wife loved it. Keep up the good work mate." The man trots away before Dan or Keri has a chance to reply. They make their way to a car, Andrews and Maddys supposedly, still hand in hand. To be honest they didn't even notice they were still gripping onto each other. When they got into the car Dan noticed a problem straight away- he didn't know how to drive, neither did Keri.

Just then Tom contacted them on Keri's communicator. "Guys, you need to get moving Andrew and Madison start work in 20 minutes." Tom says patiently.

"Yeah, one problem with that Tom, we don't know how to get the car moving, so?" Keri tried to look for some help. Suddenly the car jolted forwards then Dan sharply stepped on the break.

"Found the accelerator thingy, and the one that stops the car." Dan says innocently.

"Just be careful guys," Tom says somewhat sympathetically and worriedly.

**well then, what do you think will happen next? Post what you think!**

**Maddy xx**


	4. Chapter 4- its begun- daisy and aneisha

**MI 9****- still**

Daisy looked in the mirror sticking her hair behind her ears. It had changed; it was now long and blonde. She couldn't lie, she looked undeniably pretty, but she was suited to her usual glossy hair. Aneisha was sat next to her in the salon, so Daisy and Aneisha didn't lose each other. Aneisha didn't really change that much, to be honest. Her black her had been cut to the middle of her neck and was left down. However Daisy's blonde, shoulder length hair was put back into a loose bun. Aneisha gave Daisy a hopeful smile and she smiled back. At least Daisy was going undercover with someone friendly.

**Aneisha and Daisy's apartment**

They were now making their way to their apartment; luckily Daisy knew how to drive. Daisy stopped the car in the parking space and looked p to see the posh apartment block. They made their way into their apartment, hanging their coats and keys up.

"Well then," Aneisha began. "Stuck here for what could be months I miss frank and the others already."

"I miss them to, but, business is business and you'll get a more likely chance of becoming a full time MI9 agent. Which I know you'll enjoy." Says Daisy, trying to calm Aneisha down.

"Yeah, you think? How do you know?" asked Aneisha trying to be as polite as possible.

"I know because I was just like you. A bit sick of being a spy, tired, stressed. But I love my job, it's the best ever."

"I'm sorry; this is sort of my first ongoing mission, if you know what I mean?" Aneisha said apologetically.

"Course I know what you mean. I felt exactly the same. But hey, at least you're on your first mission with the best person ever."

"It's just..." she was about to finish when Rose and Tom got hold of them through their communicators.

"guys, just to let you know, Keri and Dan are in their position and are heading up to their jobs right now, don't worry you don't start till another 20 minutes, but remember your covers and today just lay low and don't worry about getting a lot of information. Today's about staying in people's good books and not getting caught." Rose hurriedly says.

"Got it, we'll even go to work early if necessary." Daisy says seriously.

"That might help, Brooke and Mandy are usually a bit early, I've got to go guys, go through your covers with each other and head to work. Remember, don't get caught." Rose reminded.

"Right then," Aneisha started. "I'm called Mandy West, I'm 20 years old, single and I am a board game designer that works for one of the best selling toy brands, Steamtrain. Oh, my parents live in an old people's home and I'm an only child."

"Ok, I'm Brooke Willows, I'm 30 also single. My only living relative is my father but he lives in Australia, I share the same job with you and we share the same apartment. And we're best buds, so, that's about it." Daisy finishes. They nod at each other before retrieving their coats and briefcases; they were finally beginning the mission for real.

**What do you think Aneisha is hiding? How do you think Rose and Tm are getting on carrying the team on their shoulders?**

**The next chapter will be called; it's begun- Rose and Tom. Please continue to post your reviews I enjoy reading them and they give me lots of support and help.**

**Maddy xx**


	5. Chapter 5- its begun- Tom and Rose

**Hi guys, so sorry there hasn't been an update in ages but I've been doing a lot of studying for some tests in May. But anyway, here's the 5****th**** chapter of 'Not just a game'... **

**Enjoy,**

**Maddy x**

Tom signed off the coms; he had just been speaking to Dan and Keri. Hopefully they'd make it to work without crashing the car. He was sure they'd get along like a house on fire. Rose has just got off the coms to Daisy and Aneisha; at least they'd get some work done. Rose twiddles her chair round to face Tom and he places down his communicator. He lets out a tired sigh and Rose says;

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I can just see how long and hard this mission is going to be." He replies.

"I know how you feel. To be honest I've never had a mission as big as this." Rose chimes in. They both spin around to see the lift doors opening and Stella coming through.

"Coffee anyone?" She says bring the coffee to the circular table. Stella had brought enough coffee for her, Rose, Tom and frank. Just then, frank emerged from a side door in H.Q people wondered what it was but the truth is it's just a toilet.

"Ah Stella," he started. "I take it you got my text."

Just as Stella was about to reply, tom says, "Been flirting on job, ay Frank?"

"No it was a very unprofessional text it says,

_Hi Stel, just Frank. Dying of thirst do you mind bringing round some high caffeine drinks for me and the gang?_

"Oh," rose began sounding a bit bored. "How charming, frank."

Frank blushed a bit at the thought of flirting with Stella.

"Anyway team, how are our field agents doing." Frank says, changing the subject.

"Well Keri and Dan are on their way to their fake jobs," tom starts.

"And Aneisha and Daisy have seen their apartment and are on their way to work, so all's good, I guess."

"I hope you didn't forget to stress to them to just lay low today, we don't want them to get caught already." Stella says.

"Don't worry, Tom and Rose have it covered." Frank says reassuringly.

"Of course. But, team. This is more than a joking matter if your performance does not improve; this could be the end of several people's careers, including mine." She says dramatically as she walks out of the door. "I really do hope you take this into account team, or good people could..." She doesn't get to finish because the doors shut. But it isn't that hard to be able tell what she was going to say.

**Well then... What do you think will happen next please continue to review, they brighten my day. Shout outs to everyone that's either reviewed or PM me:**

**Tigergirl22**

**Lolgirl9473**

**AdiErana**

**Gladrags2012**

**Sophiestarx**

**Tashabasha1999**

**Ghargr18**

**And 2 anonymous **

**Thank you all sooo much**

**Maddy x**


	6. Chapter 6- ok, now its begun

**Hi everyone, thanks for the support of**

**Zoelook-a-like**

**She gave me a very thoughtful review giving me a more courage to continue with my story, anyway here's chapter 6**

Keri's P.O.V

We entered Dan's A.K.A Andrews office; it's very big and has a log fire to make the room toasty. Dan has a desk that spreads across the back of the room, in the middle of the desk is a computer; at least Andrew managed to keep that part tidy. Because the remainder of his desk was simply cluttered with papers, documents and files. Not only is it cluttered with work stuff, but it looks like Andrew has a thing for stationary, you name it, it's there. Then in the corner of the room there is a double sized table, like the ones you get at some schools, with a laptop pencil case and other stationary type things. At both desks/tables there are comfy, leisurely, black leather chairs. By the look on dans face he's as bout as used to it as I am which is like, not at all. We share a puzzled look and then sit at what we assume to be our desks/tables. I obviously have the table. I'd say something but I don't know what to say, so instead Dan breaks the silences saying;

"Well then, these are our fake jobs for the possible remainder of the year. Nicer than I expected."

Then as the clock struck 9:30, and workers and employees were only supposed to be coming in now, there was a knock at the door...

**So sorry for the short, and slightly boring chapter, but who is knocking at the door, and did he hear Dan s last comment?**

**Maddy x**


	7. Chapter 7- unexpected visitor

**Hi, sorry I might have left you on a bit of a cliffy last time. Also sorry I haven't updated in a while (school stress etc etc). Just so you know I have moved straight on to rose and Tom rather than going through Keri and Dan then Aneisha and Daisy. (Again, sorry for cliffy) I've only moved on like this because I've had an idea for a Tom and Rose chapter. That, plus, someone requested for some more Tom/Rose friendship. Sorry I'm blabbering again, enjoy **

H.Q

(Later on, obvs)

Tom lets out a sigh of relief, as he talks to Aneisha and Daisy, because they had got their safely of course. He likes to know his friends are safe. He looks over to Rose, they had both been working non-stop since Stella's remark, and Tom still felt like he needed to get to know her better. But he was pleased he was working with another technical agent, he felt this because it was as if just for a minute, he thought he was the only computer geek in the world. But as he says this back to himself he realises that this is just silly. There's loads more technical agents in MI 9, in the world in fact. Tom, Rose and even Frank, who is currently looking through some character files, are suddenly snapped back to reality when Stella emerges through the lift carrying her usual files** (but seriously she's always carrying them!)**.

"Team, I need to apologise for my behaviour this morning, as head of MI 9 you must understand how stressful it is." Stella says.

"It's ok." They all sort of murmur.

"Anyway, I thought that as a thank you I..." Stella begins.

But she doesn't get to finish, because the next thing they know they are hearing the alert they haven't heard for a long time. It rings and then Stella lets out a bloodcurdling scream, a man dressed in black, dressed a bit like a ninja, he has put a knife to her throat.

The alert lets out a robotic voice, it's a bit late now but it still says;

'_Intruder alert'_

**So do you think there'll be a death? Review and I'll respond, sorry for the cliffy- and the really short chapter.**

**Maddy **


	8. Chapter 8- get the sharp blade away

Chapter 8-

**I'm writing this on note so it might look a bit different or whatevsi but here is chapter 8 following on from chapter 7**

"Come any closer and she dies," the man in the dark hood announces. Tom looks over to Frank, he just stands there in awe not knowing what to do, while Rose however has sympathy and understanding in her eyes. Nobody seems to be helping stella, therefore tom feels like he should be, but then again Tom has never really been cut out for all that fighting stuff. Meanwhile Rose has a plan,

"Are you sure about that?" Rose asks boldly as she secretly fiddles with a file/voice recorder thing behind her back.

"Whatcha mean?" Asks the strange man.

"Well, why would you go killing people, jeprodising your recollection as you know it not to mention destroying your world, in one of MI9 s top security branches," rose begins sounding smart, but not to smart more sympathetic, as she doesnt want to alert him. "Im just saying, its been a while since I've last been here, but if Im correct, there are at least 6 cctv in this room, right now. They are currently recording everything your doing and saying and, believe it or not, MI 9 just so happen to be listening in." She makes sure to say that last part very lightly and delicatly.

"Why you being like that, whats your point?" The mysterious man asks.

"My point is," rose begins feeling confident now, taking a small step towards him. "Why don't you just put down the knife... And go home?" The man soon begins to trust rose and soon enough he's put down the knife completely. Obliviously, a tear trickles down his face. He soon realises his grip on stella and releases her, she runs straight to Frank. She doesnt want to be bothered with all the MI9 hassle right now, is that to much to ask? The man now manages, just about, to speak.

"I only did it for my daughter," he chokes up, his face gradually becoming covered with tears. Tom seriously doesn't know what to say, neither does frank and stella practically refuses, so its all on rose...

"Please sir, why does your daughter need you to threaten the head of MI9?" Rose asks being as polite as possible.

"She doesn't," the man starts. "She just needs the money... And MI9 wont give me it... So i thought if i threatened... I... I dont know what i thought"

"If you don't mind me asking, why does your daughter need the money?"

"She has... Cancer. Shes only six... And i cant save her, but the money could..."

"Don't worry sir, we can help you, if you help us," rose begins feeling extremely sorry for the man, he was only trying to help. "So we better get you presentable, whats your name?"

**If you have any ideas for the mans name please PM me or review about it, also please give me feedback on this man and what sort of person he is, **

**hope you enjoyed,**

**maddy :)**


	9. Chapter 9- who's knocking on the door?

**Hiya, I'm really busy so this chapter is pretty short plus I'm lazy, but anyway I have a poll on my profile page about which story i should write after this one (just to be prepared) but it closes in like 5 days and I would be very happy if you could take the time to vote on it, the summaries for the story's are further on in my profile. But Im blabbering on so,**

(With daisy and Aneisha and yeah keri buts in, along with dan, hehehe)

"Hey, open the door," demands Daisy.

"Who is it?" They hear 'Andrew' say from the other side of the door.

"The tooth fairy," daisy says sarcastically under her breathe, Aneisha cant help but laugh. "Err... Its Brooke Willows and Mandy West." Dan looked to Keri, confused.

"So?" He says confused, like really confused.

"So... So, can we come in?" Aneisha asks wondering if he'll ever let them in. Of course Daisy and Neish know that the man in that office is Dan, but Dan and Keri dont know who Brooke and Mandy really are.

"Uh..." Begins Dan.

"The doors open," Keri finishes for him.

'Good old Keri' dan thinks. The door slowly opens, and even though they look different, Keri can still recognise her best friend.

"Erm, well its just that Emma Newman, head of board games designs, was wondering when your wife would be ready to go and have coffee with her, and also when you would be ready to have a meeting with your financial advisor, which is her husband so thats how she knows its on." Says Aneisha rather quickly. Dan looks at Keri and she obediently picks up her bag and stands up, saying hi to daisy and Aneisha on the way out. Then dan comes up with,

"Thanks girls, very much appreciated, ive been a bit tied up recently," dan says kindly to the girls realising they're really his friends. He pretends to sort out his brief case, while the girls go, but really he's thinking to himself

'Wow being a manager is a hard job'

**so this is like a seriously short chapter and Im really sorry about that but Ive been away and theres been really rubbish WIFI which is a rubbish excuse but I would really appreciate it if you could review about the man in the previous chapters name and also do my poll you don't have to but i would appreciate it if you did,**

**Maddy :)**


	10. Chapter 10- reviewing the day

**Hi guys! So my exams have FINALLY finished but i still have loads of homework etc. anyway I've tried to make this chapter longer and I've put a bit of bromance in. Lol,**

* * *

(Keri&dan)

Dans P.O.V

I'm in the taxi, with Keri, and we're on our way to this ball thing. It's looks really formal, I have to wear a suit and keri a long red dress. We'd have missed the taxi if I didn't drag Keri out of her dressing room where 1 more minute never seems to come. I list what our first day has been like in my head;

. Neish and Daisy giving us a 'visit'

. Keri going for coffee, she's lucky she didn't have to sit through a meeting

. Meeting, thats how I got the invite to go here...

Keri sits politely beside me, I seriously liked her hair the way it was before, maybe we could find someway to change it back... I change my focus to a red flower clipped in her hair, I try to find the camera Tom had clipped in it, but it's so well hidden. I think back to our earlier conversation with Tom.

_Normal people P.O.V_

_ "But then she was all like, but I thought you like hated coffee, so I said that I had said that I didn't hate it but I only had it when I was like very tired," dan sits obediently listening to Keri's everlasting stories. "But do you know what I'm saying she just like wouldn't shut up about it, then I was getting really worried and I was like I only like espresso's..." Keri gets cut off by the sound of Tom on her spy pod._

_"hello?" Tom says wondering if someones there. _

_"Hi, is this like a secure network... And stuff?" Keri asks wonderingly._

_"yes keri, it's a secure network, but this doesn't mean you can tell Tom all about your day," dan says._

_"anyway, Dan today did you have a meeting with someone today?" Tom asks patiently._

_"Yeah, his name was, Jake Newman. Why?" Dan wondered._

_"Did he give you something? And what did you talk about?" Tom asked, once again._

_"Well he's my financial/business advisor, so... He gave me advice... on business and finance." Dan answers thinking why any of this matters. _

_"Well he got back to me saying he gave you this invite to a business ball," continues Tom._

_"yeah he did I have it right here." Dan says as Keri picks up the invite and passes it to him._

_"ok, well," tom can't finish because Keri cuts him off._

_"What did you mean by, 'he got back to you' ?" Asks Keri suspiciously. _

_"Well, he's one of the two official MI9 agents we've sent to investigate around you, the other is Emma Newman, she says your coffee shop break was hilarious, you where trying to back yourself up and stuff," he lets out a sigh and continues to his normal breathing. "Anyway, we sort of kidnapped, but for the good not like the bad kidnapping, the real Emma Newman, Jake Newman, Andrew Plotan and Madison Plotan. But thats not the really important bit, tonight at the ball i need you and Keri to investigate the couple thats hosting it, Lilly and Hugo Groner. We have evidence of them sneaking out during work hours to a room with no CCTV so, yeah." _

_"Got it." Dan and keri both nod in agreement._

_"good, so Dan you take your spy pod, but keep it hidden, you might want to place it somewhere as a camera. And Keri a hair clip that was given to you before you left has a camera on it gou need to make sure the camera faces the Groners, most of the time." Tom says, about to go when,_

"wait! Which hair clip is it, I mean I have more than one, not that I usually wear hair clips, its usually hair grips..." Tom see's that Keri's about to get lost in her own lalaland, again, so he shouts over her,

"the red flower one!"

"oh, ok." Is all Keri really says after her whole S.A. on the difference between hair grips and hair clips. "Well I better go get ready, what time do we need to be gone by?" Keri asks.

"8 o'clock." Dan answers awaiting the complaining yet to come.

"8 O'CLOCK! THAT ONLY GIVES ME... 2 hours!" Keri makes her way to get ready, muttering to herself what such short notice this has been.

"Thanks Tom," says dan,

"Stay safe," says Tom starting to feel their bromance get stronger.

"bye," dan says and hangs up.

* * *

**Thanks to, C5B3CK1, for the idea of mathew and, Flabba Jabba, for the idea of freshman.**

**i hope you enjoyed,**

**Maddy x**


	11. Chapter 11- Im in the taxi

**Hey guys! Im so so so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but don't you worry I haven't forgotten about you weird little fellows! I guess I better give you some of the most pathetic excuses Ive ever used in my life (and your talking to the girl who uses stuff like 'the dog chewed on my homework so I had to leave it to dry from dog slobber' excuses) anyway here they are: I have a violin exam coming up on july 17th (my mums lame idea I hate playing the violin) and Ive only just gone and got myself the lead girls role in our production 'bugsy Malone' (by the way the parts Blousey Brown, i have to play girlfriend to a boy in my year, its a bit awkward when i have to hug him etc.) any way theres some excuses to keep you going till lunch. Wow, this is like the longest opening ever, **

**to the story and the North,**

**(Keri's P.O.V)**

Well, what a long night its been. It all happened so slowly, yet so quickly. When I actually think back to all we'd done, well it was a lot but not a lot at the same time, do you know what I mean? I still remember the whole thing vividly;

_"Oh look!" I say to Dan, pointing at the entrance to the ballroom hall. To be honest, I don't think I needed to point and tell him. Its not that hard to miss._

_A big banner is hanging above a wooden, garden archway, decorated with fairy lights. It says 'the Groners big charity ball' In bold italics. _

_As dan pays the taxi driver, i fiddle with my clip, but gently, it is a camera after all. I take out my blusher, lipgloss and mirror. Just quickly checking what I looked like. Dan barely gave me any time to get ready, I mean its not like Im one of those dumb girls who. Cares about her hair and make up and boys. Cause Im not. Ok I am. But I don't only care about my look, thats not what my jobs about. But you'd get what I mean if you saw and tried to tame (by tame I mean straighten) this frizzy curly bundle of hair. _

_The taxi driver holds open the door for me too get out. I can hear the noise and fun from just standing outside. It might be fun for them but I didn't expect my first dancing session to be at a ball. I was planning on going out clubbing. But oh well, part of the job. _

_Me and dan walk in arm in arm as Andrew and Madison. We are warmly welcomed by mrs. Groner. But, I can tell Dans thinking this too, wheres her husband? Sometimes I wonder if Im too suspicious and if I shouldn't be so inquisitive and distracted and stuff all the time. But Im supposed to be suspicious all the time, its part of the job._

_We enter the main hall to see everyone dancing to the we're-just-getting-started-and-waiting-for-everyone-to-come tracks. Ive never been to a ball before, just watched about them in movies. But Im supposed to try new things, its part of the job. _

_We see Emma getting a drink by one of those circular tables, covered in a white lace table cloth, we walk over too her. _

_"Oh, hi Madison, Andrew." Emma says, smiling._

_"hiya," I say in return._

_"the stars are have been glistening as brightly as the sun recently," she says. Emma must be trying to figure out if its really us, the real undercover M.I 9 agents. _

_"Yes. And what about the moon? Have you noticed that glisten too? Almost brighter than the stars?" Dan says, the returning code which really means 'yeah im an agent too' sometimes the whole code fiasco sounds a bit silly, but hey, its all part of the job._

_I eye the wine on the table in front of us, its actually champagne. Ive never had champagne before. I don't really know if I'm aloud it while undercover, but my hand reaches out anyway. Suddenly Emma's put her hand briskly, but surprisingly gently, Blocking me from reaching the champagne. _

_"We wouldn't want you getting drunk tonight, I thought you where giving up alcohol, to lose weight or whatever. But you said yourself, once you start you cant stop till home time." ok so now I know that alcohol is apparently out of the question. I do get it but still I wanted to just try a sip. And I guess Emma wasn't just hinting about the whole undercover thing, but real life too. Alcohol can be a real pest when your older. Sometimes it never leaves you alone. I know, believe me. It wasnt me or anything just, once my foster dad(Dylan) had a bit of a thing with alcohol he kept sneaking it past my foster mum (Joanna) when he was under a lot of pressure from work. He got over it though, to my relief._

_suddenly I hear a tap on a glass, like people do when they want to make a speech. Its mrs Groner. Wow, her name is seriously slipping my mind. Anyway her eyes look quite red, as does her face, and although shes smiling now I think shes been crying. See, Im sooo suspicious sometimes. But its part of the job. _

**_Sorry Ive had to stop there with a bit of an uninteresting chapter, but the thing I wanted to fit in now I think would be better for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this, and please bear with me if I. Dont update in a while._**

**_walking on sunshine,_**

**_Maddy :)_**


End file.
